fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Cano
Evelyn Cano is a Mexican-American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, Global Pride Wrestling as part of the FLARE Pro territory, and Ultimate Impact Wrestling. Cano is a fourth-generation wrestler of the Alvarez family; her great-grandfather Ricardo Alvarez Sr., the original Impresionante Alvarez and her grandfather Ricardo Alvarez Jr., Impresionante Alvarez II all competed in the wrestling business for a long time since the early 20th century. Though her family wasn’t well known around the globe except in Spanish nations such as Mexico. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 21 * Height: 5’6” * Weight: 118 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, GPW (FLARE), UIW (Formerly) FTW, OCWF, NCW * Debut: 2014 * Status: Active * Billed from: San Antonio, Texas * Allies: Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. (grandfather), Hilda Cano (mother), Jo-Ann de la Rosa (aunt), Jesse Alvarez (uncle), Johnny Alvarez (uncle), Liam Takashi, Sarah Ortiz * Rivals: Sophisticated Beauty, Vega * Twitter Handle: @LatinaDiva Appearance Early life Cano was born and raised in San Antonio, Texas on January 10, 1995. She is the first born of her family and is the granddaughter of Ricardo Alvarez Jr. and grew up with a younger sister and two younger brothers. As a child, she was noted a sweet, caring, pure and kindhearted child while being very close with her uncle, Jesse Alvarez. She developed curiosity into wrestling as she was being raised under the Alvarez wrestling family and grew intrigued at age four after witnessing a UWE House Show along with her uncle. She received training by her grandfather when she turned thirteen. After turning nineteen and completing her training, she left her home to pursue her career as a professional wrestler to make her ambition of igniting her family legacy come to life in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. Professional wrestling career Original Character Wrestling Federation (2014–2015) Evelyn Cano debuted on Original Character Wrestling Federation (OCWF) around late 2014 and won in her debut against Kayla Spring as she was in a tourney to determine the inaugural OCWF Women’s Champion. In the quarterfinals, she would wrestle Sasha Slasher to a losing effort. Full Throttle Wrestling Next Generation Wrestling (2014–2016) Along with her uncle, Evelyn signed with Full Throttle Wrestling, but would be reported to Next Generation Wrestling, where Cano would be put in various matches as she fought Nisha into submission via Crossface. Then, she faced Akiza Izinski and defeated her by way of submission after a Crossface. Cano faced Nisha in a rematch and won. Women’s Hardcore Champion (2016–2017) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2015–present) Evelyn quietly signed with Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), but never appeared on television as she was nearly sexually assaulted by UWE High Flyin’ Champion Vega. She would make a cameo appearance to intervene between Jesse Alvarez and Hakumen as she tried to convince them that neither of them are right, yet failed to gain their attention. Around mid-September, Cano made her in-ring return to participate in a Female Brass Ring Qualification Fatal 4-Way Match, facing off Sarah Ortiz, Annabeth Chase, and Lara Croft. Cano failed to gain the victory after Jason Grace pulled her out of the ring to attack her the Neutralizer and helped Chase to pick up the win off the Curb Stomp on Croft. Northern Carnage Wrestling Allegheny Mountain Wrestling (2016–2017) On February 2016, it was reported that Cano had signed with Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW) and would be joining the promotion’s developmental territory, Allegheny Mountain Wrestling (AMW). Main Roster (2017–2018) Personality Evelyn is often very shy when it comes to socializing with others as she also stutters in-between her words. However, when the moment comes and she needs it best, confidence is what she feels taking over. Though, they’re rare, so one may never know when she’ll gain that confidence There are times she knows when things aren’t her business, but if it gets to something she detests, she can’t help but get into that business that’s not her own and help the person in trouble. She also happens to be a very polite girl and is very generous; there is also the fact that she loves nature and with her pure soul of kindness, there are birds flying onto her shoulders or head, squirrels happy to be near her, etc. Personal life Cano cited Trish Stratus, Manami Toyota and Lara Croft as her idols into wrestling. She is a fan of Christian rock, American pop, and Latin pop music. Growing up, her parents stated that Evelyn originally wanted to be a singer as she took Paulina Rubio as her favorite artist and inspiration. Evelyn was baptized as an infant and raised as a Christian like most of her family members. In wrestling Evelyn’s wrestling style consists of a mixture of high-flying lucha libre and technical wrestling. Finishing moves * Heavenly Comatose (Leg Drop Bulldog, sometimes from the top rope) * Impresionante Finale (Single Underhook Suplex transitioned into a Cutter) – Alvarez family finisher * Latina Splash (Frog Splash) – adopted from her uncle Signature moves * Arm Drag * Backhand Chop * Crossface, sometimes into a bridging variation or arm trap variation * Divine Revelation (Handspring Backflip Kick, preceded by a Matrix evasion) * Dropsault * Figure-four Leglock, sometimes uses an inverted variation * Float-over DDT * Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up * High-angle Senton Bomb * Hurricanrana Driver * Impresionante Combinación (Handspring Back Elbow Smash to a cornered opponent followed by One-handed Bulldog) * Inverted Atomic Drop * Latinasault (Springboard Moonsault) – adopted from her uncle * Livin’ la Vida Diva (Handstand Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown) * Matrix evasion, sometimes proceeded into a Divine Revelation * Moonsault * Monkey Flip * Multiple diving variations ** Crossbody ** Elbow Drop ** Front Dropkick ** Hurricanrana ** Seated Senton, often followed by a Rana Pin * Multiple springboard variations ** Bulldog – adopted from Trish Stratus ** Clothesline ** Forearm Smash ** Hurricanrana * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging / Rolling German ** Bridging Underhook ** Double Underhook ** Fisherman, sometimes into a bridging pin ** Float-over Snap ** Northern Lights, sometimes while bridging ** Straight Jacket Electric Chair, often into a bridging pin – adopted from Manami Toyota ** Three Amigas (Triple Rolling Verticals) – adopted from her uncle * Reverse Frankensteiner * Rolling Leg-hook Cradle * Scoop Slam * Slingshot Plancha * Skin the Cat * Spear * Step-up Enzuigiri * Superkick * Super Hurricanrana * Viva la Diva (Turnbuckle Handstand transitioned into a Frankensteiner) * Wheelbarrow Bulldog Managers Nicknames * “Latina Diva” * “Eve” (short for Evelyn) Entrance themes * “Comatose” by Skillet (2014 – present) Championships and accomplishments Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Women’s Hardcore Championship (1 time) Global Pride Wrestling FLARE Pro * FLARE Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Sarah Watkins Trivia Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers